Light out
by Lyne-chan
Summary: Une vision un peu différente du personnage de Light. Un simple méchant dans une histoire? C'est trop facile. Light est bien plus que ça. Portrait doux et nostalgique de l'adolescent dévoré par le Death Note. Celui qui est mort lorsqu'il est devenu Kira.


Jusqu'à très récemment, j'avais toujours eu une vision très partielle du personnage de Light. Si on n'y prend pas garde, il est très facile de tomber dans le manichéisme. Par ce petit one-shot un peu triste, j'ai voulu rendre justice à l'adolescent qu'on a tendance à oublier derrière Kira. Celui qu'on entrevoit lorsque le Death Note est entre les mains d'Higushi; celui qui s'est fait dévorer par un cahier qui ressemble étrangement à l'anneau de Sauron.

Sa mort me laisse désormais étrangement nostalgique. Et triste. Parce qu'on a tendance à oublier que sans l'influence du Death Note, Light est quelqu'un de bien.

Le début de la scène reprend le dernier chapitre du manga, lorsqu'on voit une procession de fidèles s'acheminer jusqu'au bord d'une falaise, où une jeune fille dépose une bougie.

* * *

La flamme danse devant leurs yeux. La bougie semble ne pas vouloir s'éteindre. La cire coule le long de son tronc d'opale, des renflements noueux sur son visage lisse et sans défaut. Le chandelier frémit sous la brise d'été qui chasse le silence oppressant, le clinquement métallique discret d'une coupelle d'étain faiblement poussé par la tourmente. La pierre nue se réchauffe par à coups, le gris froid tantôt rosé puis rougit des reflets dansants de sa lumière frémissante. L'ombre recule à peine, la flamme s'essouffle mais jamais ne meurt. Elle tremble, elle se couche. Elle ploie et se rétracte, mais toujours reviens et jamais ne s'éteint. Elle pâlit, comme distante, revient, douce, sa chaleur bienheureuse.

Ils sont des centaines, là en bas, vêtus de blanc haillons et de parures pourpres. Hommes, femmes et enfants, tous en silence, ils s'amassent, se serrent, leurs paupières sombrement abaissées, leurs traits emplis de piété.

_"Le vent souffle, mais la flamme jamais ne s'envole._

_Son cœur par la mèche transpercé_

_Continue de battre et d'aguicher._

_Quand la brise amoureuse s'égare de transports_

_Quand le souffle se perd et le vent enfle encore_

_Elle danse, gracieuse et vibrante_

_Fébrile, si belle et si forte_

_Car c'est l'espoir sous le vent d'illusions_

_Qui berce la foi et son horizon."_

Kira, notre Seigneur.

Du jour au lendemain il a disparu. Une aube se lève et son ère sans bruit s'achève. Ils sont des milliers, en bas, leurs mains pieuses serrées entre les draps noueux. Leurs visages baignés dans l'ombre, faible lumière aux rayons lointains, elle les effleure à peine, ses doigts s'évaporent. Une masse qui lentement se meut, les prières et les chants comme un souffle inaudible qui enfle et qui subside, s'arrête, reprend. Il vibre.

Kira, Dieu du Nouveau Monde.

Apparu à l'aube, au crépuscule retiré, sur Terre son passage jamais ne sera oublié. Le silence saint, sacré, et la flamme qui encore consume son socle, dévore son attache, diffuse une chaleur insensible, dans la nuit noire aussi forte qu'une étoile, consume l'obscurité et fait reculer le néant.

Mu. Le néant.

Un endroit vide, sans sol ni plafond. Pas de murs, pas d'horizon, pas de sol ni de voûte, sans avant et sans après, rien à voir, que du noir, et rien à entendre, juste le silence. Effrayant, assourdissant, sa respiration seul vacarme, sa voix brisée un ouragan. Pas d'odeur, pas d'oxygène. Rien à toucher, rien à respirer. Devant, derrière, à ses côtés, ses bras étendus brassent du vide, touchent du néant. Ses mains battent du rien, entre ses doigts file de l'espace, un espace noir, invisible, ses yeux aveugles ne voient que son corps. Au delà, il n'y a rien. Ni devant, ni derrière. Rien à ses côtés. Rien au dessus, rien en dessous. Il flotte, le temps n'existe plus. Temps, espace, matière, désintégrés. Plus rien, du noir, du vide, un flottement.

Kira, notre Sauveur.

La flamme danse dans la nuit noire. Sans un bruit sa lueur frémit, faiblit, puis revient doucement. Faible, elle tremble. Elle s'éteint, revient, ploie et décroît, se redresse, enfin, infime lueur si persistante. Ils lèvent les yeux, cherchent le ciel étoilé. Leur dieu s'en est allé. Hélas ! s'ils savaient.

Kira, Yagami Light…

Mu.

Un endroit horrible.

Entre les bras de sa mère, un nourrisson s'éveille soudain. Ses yeux clos distinguent un adolescent aux cheveux bruns. Ses yeux tristes ne voient rien. Ses mains brassent du vide, ses épaules tremblent. Il pleure. Ne lui restent plus que des souvenirs, des images meurtrières. Son esprit hanté, tourmenté, sanglote du sort qui lui a été fait.

Light… Raito.

Un cri soudain brise le silence. L'enfant pleure, il sanglote, son petit souffle se coupe et son cœur lui fait mal. Un torrent de larmes inonde ses joues rougies, ses petits poings battent le vide. De toutes ses forces il crie, sa plainte déchirante dans la nuit noire. Il hurle, sa voix tressaute, ses pleurs s'allongent, lancinants, ils durent, longtemps, une tristesse déchirante.

La brise se lève, la flamme faiblit.

Mu. Du vide.

Un autre cri. D'autres s'éveillent. Ils pleurent, ils gémissent. Toutes les larmes de leur corps ne sauraient suffire. L'adolescent est là, ses cris toujours muets.

Soudain, un cri plus fort. L'enfant a mal, la tristesse est insupportable.

Alors la brise appelle le vent, le vent l'ouragan. Et la flamme, vivace et dansante, lâche sa prise et s'évanouit.

La nuit tombe.

Les fidèles au désespoir pleurent le martyr d'un dieu brisé.

Mais dans Mu soudain s'allume une étoile. Par centaines, par milliers, la voûte se peuple d'éclats d'argent, de pierres et de diamants. Le sol apparaît sous ses pieds. Ses genoux ploient, il tombe dans l'herbe tendre. Ses grands yeux bruns fixés sur le ciel, ses doigts caressent les brins souples, s'attachent à leurs racines. Il n'ose y croire. Qui aurait pu s'y attendre ?

Kira est mort.

Et Light… Light, si juste, si droit. Si gentil et enfantin, plein d'espoirs, plein d'idéaux. Si beau, si naïf. Innocent. Light s'abîme dans les étoiles, il ne peut en détourner les yeux. Tout près de lui des pas s'approchent, une silhouette s'accroupit. Une autre derrière elle se tient, toujours prête. Deux plus jeunes s'assoient en retrait et une dernière, enfin, saisit tendrement sa main.

Light. Yagami Light.

Enfin il ferme les yeux.

Sur la falaise un chandelier froid bascule, puis verse, la bougie se brise en contrebas. Une plainte déchirante s'élève de la foule.

Mais le nourrisson sourit et, enfin calme, il se rendort.

Kira est mort.


End file.
